Amor Acuatico
by Oishi-chan
Summary: que pasa cuando tu maestro de natacion es nada mas ni nada menos que sasuke uchiha, y le tienes que ver la carota de perro que siempre trae nada mas al verte? preguntaselo a haruno sakura. pesimo summary xDDD
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos! Oishi-chan por aquí de nuevo xD kiero decir que este fic surgió cuando estaba en mis clases de natación xD y gracias a todos los que ya se pasaron por mi otro fic: Las calles de Tokio y si, si lo continuare, cuando mi inspiración se mi compañera en ese fic xD

Advertencia: por ahora nada, mas adelante lemon extremo!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes

Sin mas que decir les dejo el primer capitulo de **Amor Acuático. **Que disfruten

(Sasuke's POV)

**-**Sasuke-kun, ¿que tal si tu y yo nos vemos a la salida en el parque?- me pregunto Karin con su típico tono de voz chillón

-No, tengo cosas que hacer- le respondí secamente para que se alejara de mi, pero fue en vano.

-¿Qué tal mañana?- me volvió a insistir

-Karin- la llame y ella me miro con una mirada esperanzada- largare- le dije antes de subir a la limusina que esperaba mi llegada.

Salude al chofer como de costumbre y me llevo a mi casa. Oi como mi celular empezó a sonar y lo conteste irritado al ver que se trataba de número privado.

-Mochi-mochi- conteste de una vez

-Hola, me podría comunicar con el señorito Sasuke, por favor- ¿Señorito Sasuke? Unos segundos de silencio después Oi a la persona estallar en una carcajada tan fuerte que me quite el celular de la oreja por unos segundos. Un momento, yo conozco esa voz, y las voces que se oían en el fondo también.- ¡Dobe! Deja de fastidiar y dime que quieres- estaba seguro, mataría al dobe.

-No seas amargado, voy a tener una fiesta al rato, solo te quería avisar y decirte que va a haber muchas chicas lindas- dijo el dobe con u tono baboso.

-¿A que hora?- bueno esta bien, quiero divertirme un rato y la invitación del dobe era muy llamativa.

-Sabia que dirías que si, empezara a las ocho, pero ya sabes, la gente empieza a venir como a las nueve o diez, me voy tengo que comprar lo que falta.-y corto la llamada.

Pronto llegue a mi amada casa y como siempre, no había nadie. Entre a la cocina y las sirvientas me sirvieron de comer. Después me retire dándoles las gracias y me encamine a mi cuarto. Hice toda la tarea de este día y me fui a bañar. Vi la hora, apenas eran las siete, asi que decidí buscar la ropa que llevaría puesta. Me puse una playera, unos jeans gastados y mis vans. Baje a ver un poco de tele a la sala cuando mis padres llegaron junto con Itachi, mi hermano mayor.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunto mi madre sonriéndome tiernamente

-Como siempre, felicitaciones de los maestros, las huecas tratando de enamorarme, el dobe insoportable, por cierto ¿puedo ir a su fiesta esta noche?- pregunte esperando a que mi padre no se opusiera

-Claro que puedes hijo- me sorprendí al oír esas palabras saliendo directamente d la boca de mi padre- has estudiado mucho últimamente, ve y diviértete y me saludas a Minato- todavía no me lo podía creer.

-Bueno, ya me voy, gracias padre- le dije antes de salir de la casa, pero antes de que lo hiciera vi una sonrisa de lado de parte de mi padre y e mi hermano. Eso no me gusto pero no me iba a poner a descifrar que era lo que tramaban.- A la casa de Naruto- ordene al chofer cuando me subí a la limusina, la verdad es que nunca me gusto dar ordenes, ni pasearme de lo mas bonito en limusinas caras ni nada de esos lujos de los que me rodeaban. Llegue a la casa del dobe rápidamente. La música se escuchaba en todos los alrededores, la gente bailando a su ritmo, crios besuquiandose y bebiendo.

-Teme! Llegaste, la verdad pensé que no ibas a venir- me dijo el dobe jalándome donde había el montón de chicas con sugerentes vestidos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

-No me digas teme, dobe- le dije sonriendo de lado cuando me senté entre todas esas chicas. La fiesta duro hasta las cinco de la madrugada, yo me había pasado en extremo de copas hasta el punto de decirle al dobe que lo admiraba. Juro que jamas en vida volveré a tomar. Me levante bruscamente al sentir como un balde de agua fría, con hielos, calla sobre mi cuerpo. Lo primero que vi fue a Itachi y lo mire furioso.

-No me mires a así baka, mi padre te llama, esta en el comedor con mama- me dijo mi entupido hermano mayor con una sonrisa de lado, maldito. Itachi salio de mi cuarto y yo me vestí rápido, me lave la cara y los dientes, y baje al comedor no sin antes ver que hora era, ¡las 8:30 de la mañana! ¡Pero si solo he dormido 3 horas! Baje al comedor dando fuertes zancadas, y vi a mi padre, madre y al infeliz de Itachi.

-Siéntate Sasuke, tu padre y yo tenemos algo que decirte- hablo mi madre untando nerviosa. Yo solo la mire esperando a que prosiguiera y ella siguió.- ¿Recuerdas a Sakura-chan?- me pregunto y empecé a recordar, pero nada se me venia a la mente. ¡Ah! ya recuerdo, es la mocosa pelos de chicle, ojos grandes y verdes, y por que no decirlo? Molesta. Asentí con mi cabeza dándole a entender a mi madrea que recordé y ella siguió.- Bueno, su madre me vino a pedir un favor- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con migo? Quise preguntar- Sakura-chan no sabe nadar, y su madre me pidió que tu fueras su maestro y yo le dije que si, así que empiezas hoy a las 2 cuando salgas de la escuela te vas a su casa, tienes que ir todos los días sin excepción alguna. ¿Entendido?- me pregunto, pero todavía no podía asimilarlo, ¡Por Dios si yo solo tenia 14 años! Y esa mocosa tenía… haber… solo tenia 8 años. ¡8 años!- Sasuke- me llamo mi madre- hoy tienes que ir con ella, así que arreglate que solo tienes media hora para estar listo, ah, y el dinero te lo quedas tu- bueno eso lo facilita mas.

Subí a mi cuarto dando un fuerte portazo cuando entre. Busque un short y una camisa sin mangas, mis sandalias y mis lentes de sol. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia la salida oyendo como mi madre se despedía de mi pero no hice caso alguno. Ahora se porque la sonrisa en los rostros de Itachi Y mi padre. Hmp, si con esto piensan que me van a fastidiar, que lo olviden porque me asegurare que su malévolo plan no funcione. Me subí a la limo, y el chofer empezó a conducir, 20 minutos después estaba afuera de una enorme mansión, no mas grande que la mía por supuesto. Las rejas se abrieron dejándonos pasar, una vez estacionada la limo, me baje y vi a la señora Haruno en la puerta.

-Buenos días, señora Haruno- salude gentilmente tomando su mano y depositando un leve beso en ella.

-Pero que chico tan más adorable, y mira que has crecido- me dijo mientras atravesamos la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero, que mas bien parecía un laberinto gigante, con rosales por doquier. Llegamos a un edificio bastante grande y me imagine que ahí adentro estaba la alberca. Cuando entramos vi una alberca bastante grande, y por que no decirlo? Muy boita. –Sakura, sal de ahí en este mismo instante!- la señora Haruno empezó a gritar como loca a su hija, pero estaba mas que claro que ahí no había nadie.- Si no sales le diré a los cocineros que no preparen mas dango para ti- no hubo respuesta- ni mas papas frita ni chips ni soda- su tono de voz era aterrador, ya me imagino porque la pobre Sakura no salía. De la nada vi como apareció una cabellera rosa, tapando la cara de Sakura. Alzo su cabeza y me miro avergonzada, siempre pensé que esos ojos eran de lo más irritante, pero ahora que lo pienso, me gustan.

-Hola- me saludo poniéndose repentinamente toda roja.

-Hola- respondí su saludo. Esto iba a ser un poco complicado. Examine al chicle, así la llamare desde este instante, tenia un traje de baño color negro, de una sola pieza que dejaba ver toda su espalda.

-Bueno Sasuke-chan, te dejo a Sakura, cualquier cosa ahí esta un timbre y vendrá un sirviente- sin mas se fue, dejándome solo con el chicle.

-Ok, ¿Sabes flotar?- le pregunte y ella negó con su cabeza- muy bien- me quite mi playera y la tire al piso y me dirigí hasta la orilla de la alberca. Sin más, me tire, sintiendo que el agua no estaba fría ni caliente. – Tírate- ordene, pero ella se quedo ahí parada, mas roja que el rey del tomate. – Vamos, yo estaré aquí- le dije para que se calmara un poco. Ella sonrió y se tiro tímidamente. No fui a ayudarle, pese a que casi se ahoga.- Primera regla, no creas todo lo que te dicen, segunda, te enseñare a nadar como mi padre me enseño a mi.- dije sonriendo de medio lado. Fui a ayudarla y que se sentara en la orilla de la alberca.- sabes Sakura, esto va a ser divertido- dije sonriendo de lado cuando vi como ella tosía fuertemente tratando de respirar. Oh si, esto definitivamente iba a ser divertido

chicos que les parecio? Kiero darles las gracia a todods los que se tomaron su tiempo al leer este cap. Y tambien gracias a aquellos que agregarin mi otro fic (Las calles de Tokio) a sus favorito :3 me hacen feliz. Me despido.

.

.

.

Oishi-chan


	2. no se ke ponerle xDD

Kyyyaaaaa! Gracias chicas y chicos quienes me dejaron reviews! Especialmente a mi tomodachi! :3 yay! Realmente pensé que este fic estaria un poco fuera de lo común, y mas estando aquí en fanfiction xDD pero veo que les ha gustado mi loka idea xDD allá abajo aclarare algunas dudas que ha dejado este fic xD una cosa mas, como estuve pensándolo muy bien, cambiare solo un poco la edad de saku, ahora ella es de nivel 9 y 3/4 gs xDDD tipo bakugan xDD no ya en serio, saku tendrá 9, casi cumple los 10, contentos? xDD

ADVERTENCIA: cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad, y no habra lemon con sasu de 14 y saku de 9 3/4 u.u, pero mas adelante si, por eso en el capi anterior puse: lemon extremo xD porque lo habra, pero mas adelante xD lenguaje inapropiado

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, pero el fic si! Digan no al sasukarin! Digo al plagio xDD

Les dejo el segundo cap de Amor Acuático! xDD

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi tomodachi: Sakura Haruno Uchiha Thompson, gracias a ella mi inspiración volvio de nuevo xDD gracias tomo!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Sasuke's POV)

-Tírate- ordene de nuevo, por quinta vez- chicle, no estoy para juegos así que tírate de una puta vez o me salgo y te tiro en lo mas hondo de esta puta alberca- grite enojado. ¿Por qué estoy enojado? Se han de preguntar, simple. Esta tarde cuando llegue de la escuela, vi al chicle con el montón de flotadores, de esos que se ponen en los brazos, unos gogles, flotador tipo dona y un chaleco salvavidas. ¿Y eso que tiene de malo, después de, casi, siete días de torturar a la pobre chicle? Pues que llegue estresado de la escuela y quise descargarme con ella pero cuando la vi supe que iba a ser imposible verla ahogándose (nota: xDD que malo verdad?)

-¡Ya no me digas chicle!- me, grito? Ahora si se la busco. Salí de la puta alberca y me dirigí a ella, ella solo me miraba sorprendida.

-¿Me acabas de gritar?- le pregunte viéndola directamente a los ojos y ella frunció el ceño

-Así es, ¿tienes algún problema?- ¿el chicle me esta desafiando? La mire de pies a cabeza y empecé a quitarle los flotadores de mierda, hasta que llegue al salvavidas y se lo quite, ella ni pio dijo.

- te dije que te enseñaría como mi padre me enseño a mi- le dije fríamente y ella asintió.- ahora, tírate- le ordene nuevamente. Ya tenia una semana enseñándole y ya me tenia enfadado, pero tengo que decir que es muy divertido verla tratando de no ahogarse.- Lo hiciste mal, hazlo de nuevo- ordene mientras tomaba asiento en una silla y tomaba de mi soda.

Estuvimos así por casi una hora, ella tirándose y yo dándole ordenes. Mi celular empezó a sonar y el chicle paro. Le ordene en silencio que siguiera y así lo hizo.

-Hola, me puede comunicar con el señori…- interrumpí al dobe antes de que siguiera

-¡Maldito dobe deja de chingar!- le grite por haberme interrumpido en mi clase

-Ok ok, pero no te enojes- me salio una venita en frente- solo llamaba para decirte que voy para allá, si, me dijeron que estabas en casa de Sakura-chan. Es todo, nos vemos teme!- corto la llamada antes de que pudiera decir algo, cobarde.

-¿Qué haces?- la pregunte al chicle al ver que se salía de la alberca

-¿Qué no ves?- esa actitud me dejo un tanto sorprendido- estoy tomando mi descanso- término y se sentó en la silla donde hace unos minutos estaba sentado yo. Grr. – Sasuke, ¿por que me odias?- me pregunto y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Qué yo que?

- Pues yo bueno…veras…-oímos gritos de afuera y luego vimos a alguien tirandose a la alberca. No pensé que algún día diría esto pero, gracias dobe. Gracias a el no le tendría que decir al chicle que por que la odio. Bueno, la verdad no se si es odio o no, ella me confunde. Solo se una cosa de ella, es una molestia bien hecha.- Vamos chicle, tenemos que seguir con tu clase- le ordene y ella asintió.

-Hola Naruto- saludo el chicle al dobe, ¿se conocen?

-Hola Saku, mucho tiempo sin verte- el chicle le dedico una sonrisa y yo aprete mis puños, esperen ¿Por qué hago esto?

- Tírate del trampolín- ordene (nota: trampolín, no se como le llamen ustedes pero aki le llamamos trampolín a la cosa de donde te tiras clavados desde lo muy alto xDD) ella se le quedo viendo por unos minuto y para luego mirarme asustada.- vamos que no tengo tu tiempo- ordene un tanto divertido por la cara que tenia.

-Pero, esta muy alto- me dijo con un tono de voz que conmovería a cualquier persona en este planeta, pero lamentablemente por ella, no soy cualquier persona.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, yo voy a estar aquí- le dijo el dobe

-Pero Sasuke me ha dicho que no me crea todo lo que me dicen- Tsk, ella es molesta.

-Pero yo soy yo, y no el pedazo de teme este- mataría al dobe lentamente hasta que…

-Esta bien- Hmp, veamos como lo haces chicle. Subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar arriba.

-Trata de no ver hacia abajo!- grito el dobe. Esperen, quien es el maestro? El o yo?

-Oye dobe- lo llame y el me regreso a ver- Yo soy el maestro, no tu- lo fulmine con la mirada pero el solo me sonrió.

-Celoso, Sasuke?- me pregunto con una estupida sonrisa en a cara que juro que algún día se la arrancare hasta… ¿El chicle ya se tiro? Ni me di cuenta.

-Ya lo hice!- grito el chicle.

-No te vi, hazlo de nuevo!- Hmp, me agrada darle clases al chicle

-Pero si ya lo hice, no voy a seguir soportando que me trates como si fuera un juguete maldito culo de gallina!- abrí mis ojos como platos, creo que me he pasado solo un poco o la chicle no aguanta? Creo que no aguanta. xDD

-Oye donde crees que vas?- exclame viendo como ella iba hasta la orilla y se salía de la alberca para luego salir corriendo como loca agitando sus brazos en el aire.- ve por ella dobe- le ordene.

-Ve tu pendejo, a mi me anda persiguiendo el guardia, y no quiero ver a mi tía.- su tia?

-¿Tu tía?- pregunte dejando pasar el hecho que me dijo pendejo

-Ah si, se me olvido decirte que Sakura-chan es mi prima- eso quiere decir que…- y me entere hace poco que su mama estaba buscando a alguien quien le enseñara a nadar y se me vino a la cabeza decirle que estabas tu disponible, ¿Qué te parece, soy brillante no?- matare al dobe.

-Dobe-

-uh?-

-TE MATARE! POR TU CULPA ESTOY AQUÍ!- grite corriendo hacia el, pero se me hacia casi imposible gracias al agua.

-No perate wey,! Sasuke! Que te esperes cabron!- no le hice caso y el se salio como pudo de la alberca y yo hice lo mismo

-Date por muerto dobe!-

-Teme! no quiere ir a la cárcel!-

-Naruto! Sasuke!- me detuve como si alguien me hubiera presionado pause- ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Qué haces aquí mama?- le pregunte acercándome a ella

-Yo pregunte primero- estoy en problemas

-Te lo explico en la casa mama, si?- ella asintió

-Ah, ahí estas Sasuke-sensei, te he estado buscando desde que te saliste de la alberca a perseguir a Naruto-kun, debo decir que fue grosero de tu parte dejarme a mi, una niña que no sabe nadar, sola en una alberca tan honda como esa- ¿ese es el chicle? La voltee a ver y ahí estaba, con una carita de ángel, que de seguro es actuada, sonriéndome dulcemente. Pequeña víbora.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- genial, ahora tengo a mi madre en contra mía, hmp, el chicle me las pagara, y con creces.

-No hay problema Mikoto-san, después de todo, ya acabo mi clase, nos vemos mañana, Sasuke-sensei- la vi sonreír victoriosa antes de adentrarse a su casa, maldita.

-Sasuke, ve y discúlpate con ella- me ordeno mi madre.

-Pero…-no termine de hablar porque mi querida madre me interrumpió.

-Y la invitas a comer un helado, después la llevas a casa para que coma con nosotros- la mirada que tenia mi madre me dijo que ella hablaba en serio. Suspire y fui detrás del chicle.

Atravesé el pasillo que me llevaba hasta la cocina. Cuando llegue a esta encontré al chicle con una sirvienta que le servia de comer.

-Señorita Sakura, ¿quiere que le cepille su cabello?- Oi decir a la muchacha, que era la sirvienta pero esta es joven.

-No gracias, puedes retirarte- así que es una niña mimada.

-Oye, mi mama me ha enviado a que te invite a comer un helado y después a que comas en mi casa- le dije tan rápido como pude, y ella asintió.

-Claro, solo me voy a cambiar y vengo- salio de la cocina tan rápido que ni la vi. Salí a la alberca y me cambie ahí mismo de ropa. Salí y me encontré con el chicle.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Hmp- respondí yo

Fuimos al centro comercial de la ciudad, ya que según el chicle en esta plaza tienen lamedor nieve del mudo. Ella pidió un helado de fresas y yo uno de rompope. Caminamos por la plaza alrededor de 20 minutos y decidí que era hora de ir a casa a comer. Llegamos a casa alrededor de las 5, pero no había nadie en casa. Me senté a ver la tele, me dio flojera irme a bañar. El chicle se sentó en uno de los sillones separada de mi. Oímos como abrían la puerta de la casa y entro mi mama seguida por mi padre y el estupido de mi hermano.

-Hola Sakura-chan,- saludo mi madre

-Hola Mikoto-san, un gusto verla de nuevo- hmp, víbora- Hola Fugaku-san, Itachi-san- yo seguía sentado en mi lugar viendo como ella estrechaba las manos con los recién llegados.

-Pero mira nada mas, si que has crecido!- acaso, ese es mi padre sonriendo abiertamente, cuando trate de esconder mi sorpresa ya era tarde, Itachi me estaba viendo con una sonrisa burlona. Grrr, odio a Itachi, pero mas al chicle por hacerme esto.- Vamos al comedor- todos nos fuimos al comedor. Yo trate de sentarme lo mas alejado del chicle que pude, pero al final me senté enfrente de ella.

-Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, pero claro, eres como un diamante muy difícil de encontrar, al igual que tu madre- ¿Qué? El chicle…un diamante…_tengo que aguantarme le risa, tengo que aguantarme la risa, _me dije a mi mismo.

-Muchas gracias Fugaku-san- respondió el chicle, he dicho que me cae mal el chicle?

La noche pasó lentamente para mi, ya que el chicle y **mi familia **estaban platicando muy animadamente. Termine mi plato y me sirvieron postre, me lo comí tan rápido que mí estomago me empezó a doler y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Me dieron ganas de vomitar…en la cara del chicle xDD al parecer Itachi se dio cuenta de esto porque me estaba mirando con superioridad. Maldito, el también.

-Sasuke, creo que deberías llevar a Sakura-san a su casa, ya es tarde.- ¿y yo porque?

-Hmp, vamos.- me puse lo mas serio que pude para que la chicle no me hablara.

Subimos a la limusina en total silencio. Ella miraba por la ventana distraídamente y aproveche para ver su cara alumbrada por los pocos rallos de sol que quedaban. Pelo rosa, muy extraño pero encantador, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos grandes y color verde jade, piel suave a la vista, delgada, fina, perfecta, si esa la palabra para describir a Sakura Haruno alias ''el chicle''. Han de decir que soy un pinche acosador, pero no lo soy. Es que solo Haruno Sakura tenia algo en ella que me hacia perder el control, solo seguía mis impulsos. Como lo que paso en la alberca, nunca pensé que Naruto era su primo. Arg, tan solo pensar que le tuve celos al dobe, me da nauseas.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- me pregunto Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Lo fea que eres- respondí sencillamente y ella rodó los ojos. Llegamos a la mansión Haruno y la fui a dejar en la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke- veo que se le pasó el enojo

-Hmp, nos vemos mañana Sakura- me despedí y ella se quedo ahí parada viéndome, ahí se quedo hasta que me subí a la limusina y me fui a mi casa.

Dos meses y medio después.

-oye teme, que harás este fin de semana?- me pregunto el dobe

-No lo se- respondí sencillamente guardando mis cosas para ir con Sakura

-Voy a hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Sakura-chan, si quieres venir será el sábado- esperen un minutos, el cumpleaños de Sakura? Nadie me dijo de eso.- Me voy teme, tengo una cita con Hina-chan- el dobe salio corriendo dejándome con un par de dudas.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- ptm xD la loca de Karin- Vamos al centro comercial por un helado!- Hmp, ni quien quiera ir con ella.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer y tu eres un estorbo- seguí caminado a pesar de que se puso a estar llorando, según ella.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Por qué a esa pelos de chicle si? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?- ¿Pelos de chicle? Ese comentario me enojo mucho, yo soy el único que le puede decir chicle a **mi **Sakura.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo Karin? Que no te das cuenta que solo causas lastima? Y ella tiene mas de lo que tu no tienes- le dije agarrando su mandíbula fuertemente y la solté alejándome de ella, ella solo lloraba, como siempre. ¿Qué se creía esa?

La semana paso rápidamente, Sakura iba mejorando, como no? Un maestro como lo soy yo nunca falla en su trabajo, soy el mejor. Sakura se abría lentamente hacia mi, cada día me contaba cosas que no sabia antes, como por ejemplo, que duerme con un oso de peluche que se llama bubu que le regalo Naruto. La verdad era que me estaba encariñando más y más con Sakura, y eso no me gustaba. Tan solo es una niña! Agite mi cabeza para quitarme a Sakura por unos minutos de la cabeza y pensar que le iba a regalar. Talvez un oso de peluche de dos metros, si eso será, así tira a la basura ese peluche e Naruto. Llegue a la mansión Haruno un poco ansioso por ver a Sakura. Me dirigí a la alberca y ahí estaba. No se en que momento de mi vida empecé a hacerme adicto a esos ojos jades y a ese aroma a fresas que tanto adoraba. No se en que comente de mi vida me enamore de Haruno Sakura.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

xDDDD la verdad me encanto escribir este cap, me diverti mucho. Como ven hubo un avance entre nuestra pareja principal. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior y a los que no tambien, por tomarse su tiempo en leer este fic xDD otra cosa, talvez este actualizando cada semana o cada dos xDD depende del tiempo xD

gracias a:

Sakura Haruno Uchiha Thopmson (pasen por el fic de mi tomo xD esta bueno, se llama una noche! xD) Pen-Crystal, Chiharu Natsumi, JaNeThAIE, CARMENM, Citrus-Gi, Oly5-chan, Alvebia, Al, Lea Sbaku No, Hikarusuo, ''D'' (ya sabia lo de la pu..xD pedofilia, pero gracias xD) neechanfa, say.B, shugoitim, amor acuatico lover(xDD ta muy largo tu nombre xDD) sakurita-akatsiki, asuri.

Gracias a todos/as por sus reviews, favorite authors y todo lo demas, les doi las gracias sinceramente por darle la oportunidad a mi fic xDD se les agradece tambien a todos los que leyeron pero no dejaron reviews (flojos xD) y por tomarse su tiempo en leer. Me despido! Nnos vemos en el otro cap (o en el otro fic, cual sea ke venga primero XDD)

.

.

.

.

.

Oishi-chan


	3. La fiesta, si se le puede llamar asi

Hooolaaaa! xD jajaja en la escuela checando el face y chateando con una tomo. Chics tengo dos muy buenas escusas por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en no actualizar:

1) Tenía un examen súper importante u_u pero lo pase xD

2) Me la pase jugando RP y se me fue el rollo x_x jajaja xD

Esas fueron mis 2 escusas ahora le tengo que dar las gracias a una lectora que le dije que el viernes pasado actualizaría pero no lo hice porque no vine a la escuela, me sentía mal u_u pero aquí esta lo prometido! Le dedico este cap para ella que me hiso entrar en razón xD

Sin más que de decir les dejo este tercer capítulo de Amor Acuático!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

(Sakura's POV)

-Sakura-san, le sugiero prestar atención a la clase o tendré que llamar a su madre- Salí de mis hermosos pensamientos al oír la voz de Deidara-sensei-

-Hai- respondí, y puse atención a lo que quedaba de clase.

Media hora después la campana sonó y salí corriendo del salón y me dirigí a la limusina que esperaba por mí en la salida y subí rápidamente. Una vez llegue a mi casa subí rápidamente a hacer mi tarea, que no fue mucha, y me cambie a mi traje de baño que tanto quería. Me lo había regalado papá, el era nadador reconocido en Japón, participo en los juegos Olímpicos cuando tenía 21 años y gano muchas medallas de oro. Todavía me acuerdo de la historia que me contaba antes ir a la cama. La historia de sobre como conoció a mamá. Me había contado que la conoció cuando estaba entrenando en una piscina gigantesca, la vio tirarse un clavado torpemente que callo de cara. Después fue a ayudarla y ella le tiro agua en la cara y eso no le pareció chistoso. Poco después se dio cuenta que se tenía que casar para cerrar un negocio entre la compañía de su padre y otra. Se dio cuenta que se tenía que casar con la chica torpe de la piscina. Claro, el me conto detalladamente su historia romántica pero estoy solo contando las cosas importantes ya que si cuento todo probablemente se queden dormido como yo lo hacía. Han pasado ya 4 años desde que mi padre falleció, no se supo de que.

-Sakura-sama, su mamá la llama para que baje a comer- me dijo May y le sonreí en respuesta. Baje y vi a mi mama esperando para comer.

-Me dijo Sasuke-chan que has mejorando en tu velocidad- dijo mi mamá y me sonroje, ella lo noto y solo soltó una risita como una niña pequeña- vamos, apresúrate a comer para que se te baje y no estés con el estomago lleno- dio y empecé a comer. 15 minutos después ya me había terminado mi sopa y fui a la piscina a esperar a Sasuke, quien por cierto llegaba puntual. Mire el agua cristalina que brillaba por los rayos del solo que se colaban por las ventanas. Cuando vi a Sasuke-kun de nuevo después de 3 años me sorprendí mucho al ver su cambio físico. Si, antes decía que quería casarme con Sasuke-kun, pero solo tenía 5 años. Agite mi cabeza para sacarme a Sasuke-kun unos minutos de mi cabeza. Mire la hora- 3 minutos mas y llega- me dije a mi misma.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

(Sasuke's POV)

-Oye teme, que le regalaras a Sakura-chan?- me pregunto el dobe por segunda vez

-Eso no te interesa, dobe- dije mientras por la ventana podía ver la mansión Haruno

-Ok, no me digas, está bien, creo que los mejores amigos no se cuentan todo- regrese a ver a Naruto quien tenía cara de no haber comido en años

-Te ves como mierda Naruto- solté de golpe sonriendo de lado y el sorpresivamente no grito ni dijo nada

-Lo sé, mi mama prohibió el ramen en casa y ahora me empaca el almuerzo- vi como empezaba a llorar tipo anime

-hmp- ''dije'' Naruto no cambiaria nunca. Bajamos de la limusina y nos dirigimos a la piscina. Naruto se quito rápidamente la ropa quedando en bóxers y solo lo mire feo. Se tiro a la piscina y yo me quite la ropa con calma y quede en bóxers para luego ponerme mis shorts- hmp, que raro, Sakura no está aquí todavía- le dije a Naruto y camine hasta la orilla de la piscina per vi algo rosa tirado en el piso y fui a ver que era- sa-sakura?- pregunte al verla toda roja y con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz- que haces ahí tirada como idiota?- le pregunte sonriendo de lado

-Nada, aquí, es que el piso esta suavecito- dijo nerviosamente a lo que me reí y ella solo me miro y sonrió

-Vamos, hoy vamos a practicar la flecha- me tire un clavado y ella se metió lentamente, rara, cualquiera se hubiera tirado pero ella no, me gusta.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

(Sakura's POV)

-Nada, aquí, disfrutando la maravillosa vista que me diste cuando te quitaste tu ropa y solo te vi en bóxers- eso quería decir mi inner pero en vez de eso dije: nada, aquí, es que el piso esta suavecito- dije nerviosa y torpemente y se rio y me alegre.

-Vamos, hoy vamos a practicar la flecha- me dijo y se tiro un clavado y yo solo me metí lentamente a la piscina y me vio raro.

Estuvimos media hora practicando la maldita flecha y luego seguimos con otro ejercicio. Hoy es viernes y mañana será sábado. Me emocione de tan solo pensar que maña tendría 10 años, me pregunto qué me regalara mi madre, o Sasuke-kun. Me sonroje de tan solo pensar en lo que me regalaría Sasuke-kun, claro que el no me regalaría nada ya que no sabe que mañana es mi cumpleaños. Suspire. Rápidamente llego la hora de que Sasuke-kun partiera y, como siempre, se despedía sin decir palabra alguna solo moviendo su mano ligeramente. Entre a casa, me bañe y vi un poco la televisión. Me dio sueño y me fui a dormir. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y salte de la cama y fui a darme una ducha rápidamente, me vestí y baje al comedor donde mi mamá me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, la abraza fuertemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi cerezo- me dijo y me entristecí un poco, así es como mi papá solía llamarme.

-Gracias mamá- le dije y empezamos a comer el desayuno tranquilamente.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

(Sasuke's POV)

-Mira teme! Ese esta perfecto!- grito Naruto cerca de mi oído y lo tome del cuello y lo tire al piso- ok teme, ya entendí! No estás de buen humor hoy- dijo corriendo antes de que lo alcanzara-

-hmp- ya llevábamos 2 horas escogiendo un regalo para Sakura, bueno, el dobe, yo ya había comprado el oso de 2 metros hace 3 días.- dobe, solo escoge algo, todavía tenemos que comprar las sodas y todo lo que tu dijiste que era necesario- dije con fastidio

-oye, quieres que le diga a Juugo que nos compre cervezas?- me pregunto y yo solo fruncí el seño al recordar la otra vez que tome alcohol.

-No, no quiero- dije empezando a caminar

-vamos teme, la otra vez te tomaste solo 2 latas y ya andabas peor que la chupitos- se empezó a carcajearse como loco y yo le di un golpe en la cabeza que retumbo por todo el local- teme! Pero si es la verdad, no aguantas nada- dijo y lo mire feo y el solo se fue a esconder a algún lugar. Pero es cierto, la otra vez fue mi primera vez que tomaba y me emborrache, pero no es como lo dice Naruto, fueron 3. Mira! Encontré el regalo perfecto!- grito desde algún lugar y fui a buscarlo todavía enfado con él. Mire la cosa que sostenía en su mano, un collar. Un collar de oro blanco y rosa. No era la gran cosa pero era muy bonito, lo que le daba el toque perfecto era la ''s'' en medio de un tamaño chico.- me lo llevo- le dijo a la vendedora.

-bien dobe, ahora tenemos que ir por las cosas que faltan- dije aburrido

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

(Sakura's POV)

-mamá, ¿donde vamos a ir?- pregunte al ver que se arreglaba en su hermoso cuarto color rosa pálido

-vamos?- se rio un poco- tu, vas a ir con Naruto a celebrar tu cumpleaños a ver una película- me sorprendí, voy con Naruto a ver una película?- yo, tengo cosas que hacer en la compañía, pero te veré mas al rato- me dijo y me deprimí un poco, casi nunca se la pasaba en casa y todo desde que se hiso cargo de la compañía de papá.- no te pongas así mi hermosa- me dijo tomándome del mentón dándome un beso en la frente, seguramente ahora tengo unos labios pintados en mi frente color rojo. Fruncí el seño- vamos Sakurita, te prometo que te traeré algo- dijo terminado de arreglarse- es hora de que me vaya, cuídate y diviértete- dijo antes de dejarme sola parada ahí en su cuarto. Apreté mis puños, siempre era lo mismo. Gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y baje rápidamente las escaleras para despedirme de mi mamá pero era tarde. Vi como su carro salía por el portón lentamente. Llore, como muchas otras veces, estuve así mucho tiempo antes de regresar adentro y limpiarme mi cara y ponerme ropa limpia para salir con Naruto. Naruto llego a la casa acompañado de Sasuke-kun alrededor de las 7. Fuimos a ver una película y me llevo a su casa.

-pero Naruto, veras, su acompañante no quiere tenerla cerca porque la odia pero al mismo tiempo la ama- dije sabiamente

-pero no se puede amar y odiar a una persona- dice rascándose la cabeza mientras metía la llave de su casa a la cerradura.

-claro que se puede dobe, pero no te das cuenta de ello- dijo Sasuke-kun hablando por primera vez desde que fuimos a ver la película

-exacto Sasuke-kun- le dije mientras Naruto abría la puerta y todo se volvía silencioso.

-SORPRESA!- vi como arrojaban confeti, prendían el estero y ponían música, como gente que conocía pero ni me hablaba venían a abrazarme hipócritamente.

-feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan!- me dijo, Karin?- que cumplas muchos más!- me sentí aterrada por unos segundos, Karin no es amable, Karin es la que me golpea en la escuela cada vez que tiene chance, Karin es la que me insulta cuando me ve caminado, Karin es la que me humilla todos los días en la escuela, Karin es mi infierno. Me aleje de ella y me sonrió de lado- mas te vale que te calles mocosa- susurro cerca de mi oído cuando paso por mi lado.

-nee, ¿Qué te parece Sakura-chan?- me pregunto Naruto pero yo estaba sorprendida- invitamos a todas tus amigas- ¿amigas? Yo no tengo amigas.

-ah? Bi-bien Naruto, supongo- conteste mientras iba por algo de tomar

Había demasiadas personas en este lugar, yo no sé porque los padres de Naruto lo dejan hacer lo que él quiera. La fiesta duro hasta las 12, bueno, hubiera durado más si no le hubiera dicho a Naruto que estaba cansada. No estaba cansada, estaba harta de todas estas personas que se hicieron llamar mis amigos, todos ellos quienes se burlan de mí todos los días en la escuela. Naruto me y Sasuke-kun me acompañaron a casa y cuando llegamos había una caja enorme en la puerta bloqueando la puerta.

-¿QUEEEE? SASUKE!- grito Naruto y lo regreso a ver y estaba matando a Sasuke con la mirada pero este ni caso le hiso- noo! Abre mi regalo primero Sakura-chan!- me dijo Naruto corriendo hasta mi. Me dio una cajita y la abrí emocionada.- feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan!- me grito y me abrazo. Vi un precioso collar con la inicial de mi nombre y abrasé a Naruto fuertemente

-Gracias Naruto!- le dije feliz

-jejejeje toma esa teme- le dio Naruto a Sasuke pero este sonrió de lado y Naruto frunció el seño- hmp, Sakura-chan, ahora abre el regalo de Sasuke- me dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados. Y lo hice, pero con mucha ayuda de Naruto y Sasuke ya que era una caja de 2 metros y yo sola no podía con ella. Cuando la abrimos finalmente mis ojos brillaron de felicidad y sorpresa. Justo enfrente de mí estaba un oso de felpa de 2 metros con una carta-

-Sasuke-kun- susurre al leer la carta, el solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Se ve tan adorable así que corrí hacia él y abrazarlo, Naruto solo veía el oso con la boca abierta- gracias! Gracias! Gracias!- dije mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Sasuke.

-sa-sakura…no puedo respirar- me dijo y me sonroje y lo solté de mi fuerte abrazo- no hay de que- me dijo revolviendo mis cabellos- es hora de que que vayas a dormir, des pues de todo, mañana tienes clases- me dijo sonriendo de lado mientras jalaba a Naruto que estaba todavía embobado con el oso. Fui por ayuda para que me ayudaran a meter al oso a mi cuarto y me fui a dormir felizmente con el oso al lado de mí. Me desperté esta mañana sintiendo que todo lo de ayer fue un sueño pero no fue así al ver al oso a mi lado.

-kkyyyyaaaaa!- grita y abrace al oso de felicidad.

-veo que te la pasaste bien anoche- me dijo mi mamá entrando a mi cuarto con una taza de café en su mano- ahora me toca darte mi regalo a ti- me dijo sonriendo y sonreí ansiosa de ver su regalo. Se llevo una mano a una de las bolsas de su bata para dormir y saco 2 papeles y me los dio- feliz cumpleaños Sakura! – me dijo alegremente mientras me abrasaba. Leí los papeles y vi que eran boletos de avión para…- nos vamos a Francia mañana!- grito emocionada mientras yo no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, la pase de maravilla junto con Sasuke y Naruto, me despierto esta mañana feliz de la vida y me doy cuenta d que me voy de Japón mañana para irme a vivir a Francia. Mordí mi labio inferior para no soltar en llantos. Eso significa que no volveré a ver a Sasuke-kun ni a Naruto. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla- esto es fabuloso Sakura! Empaca solo lo necesario, allá compraremos más cosas- me dijo mientras salía contenta de la vida de mi cuarto. Corrí al baño, le puse seguro y empecé a llorar como no lo había hecho desde que mi padre murió.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

TT_TT Sakura se nos va! xD que les pareció chicas? Ehhh? Dejen reviews onegai! Ah, si estas leyendo esto esmeralda e_e deja de dejar reviews el montón de veces solo para que no me sienta mal e_e ya me dijo Karin xDD jajaja pero ya en cerio u_uU jaja chicas! Gracias por leer! La compañía Oishi-chan les agradece por tomarse su tiempo en leer este loco fic xD bueno ya me voy! Tengan una bonita semana y nos vemos….cuando publique otro cap xD

.

.

.

.

Oishi-sama para ti xDD okno, Oishi-chan…xD


	4. Hola

Chicas/os! ¬w¬ no me merezco su perdón xD pero bueno ya que xD andaba muy ocupada y estresada con lo de mi examen x_x pero lo pase! xD bueno ya aki tienen su capitulo 4 de Amor Acuático!

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. El fic en cambio, es totalmente MIO, viene de MI cabeza desde MI loca imaginación ¬w¬ creo que fui bastante clara, verdad? xD

Advertencia: por ahora nada, más adelante va a haber lemon extremo xD lenguaje inapropiado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sakura's POV)

-¡Onegai! -esta seria la ultima vez, si no funcionaba me daría por vencida-

-No...-y esa fue la cortante respuesta de mi mamá. Se preguntaran que qué demonios pasa, fácil. No quiere que me lleve mi oso conmigo.- vamos, trae tu maleta que vamos tarde...-vi como salió por la puerta principal y perderse de mi vista. Corrí a mi cuarto rápidamente, entre y vi a mi oso al lado de mi cama. Me acerque a el lentamente y lo abrase fuertemente. Esta seria la ultima vez que lo vería, tocara o acariciara. Suspire con frustración, como quisiera que esto fuese una pesadilla y terminara rápido.

Me encamine hacia la puerta echándole un ultimo vistazo a mi oso. Cerré lentamente la puerta cerrando mis ojos fuertemente antes que lagrimas empezaran a salir. Talle lentamente mis ojos bajando las escaleras, vi a mi mamá en la cocina hablando por teléfono con quien sabe quien. Últimamente se la pasaba mucho en el teléfono. Me subí a la limusina a esperar a mi mamá mientras leía una y otra vez la linda carta que Sasuke-kun había escrito para mi. Me sonroje, solo eran algunas palabras pero aun así sentía mi corazón palpitar fuertemente. Mi mamá subió a la limusina en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra y yo solo me acosté en los asientos y me quede dormida esperando que esto acabara pronto. Sentí como alguien me tomaba en brazos y empezaban a caminar lentamente. Abrí un ojo curiosamente y vi que estábamos en el aeropuerto, lo volví a cerrar fuertemente. Cuando los volví a abrir ya estábamos en el avión y mi mamá dormida. Suspire y cerré mis ojos tratando de dormir mas no pude.

Cuando llegamos a Francia lo primero que hiso mamá fue comprar en las más costosas tiendas de la ciudad. Después fuimos a comer, ella contenta y yo...digamos que bien. Después de eso nos dirigimos en una limusina blanca con detalles dorados, que por cierto quien sabe de donde salió pero bueno mamá tiene sus contactos, que nos llevo a una gigantesca mansión que la mía o la de Sasuke-kun se quedan pequeñitas a comparación de esta.

-¡Ren! -grito de emoción mi mamá al ver a ese tipo alto de cabellos negros, tez ligeramente bronceada, alto de 1'70 y le calculaba alrededor de 40 años.- ella es mi hija Sakura, Sakura el es Ren -dijo amablemente y yo solo la mire pidiendo una explicación- Ren y yo nos casaremos la próxima semana -dijo con ojos soñadores. Asi que por eso nos mudamos has aquí, por su boda de la que no sabia que existía, no por que yo le haya rogado meses atrás que nos mudáramos. Retrocedí 2 pasos y empecé a correr sin saber exactamente a donde me llevaban mis piernas- ¡Sakura! -oí como me grito pero no me siguió. Me tire el pasto cuando sentí que mis piernas no daban más, y sin saberlo me quede dormida.

Desperté esa misma tarde ya limpia y con ropa diferente en mi nuevo cuarto. *Sasuke...* pensé al sentirme realmente sola. La semana paso lentamente torturándome cada minuto que pasaba. El día de la boda estuvo la mansión repleta de personas con dinero que ni conocía, había niños en una parte de la mansión pero no tuve el valor de acercarme. Ren, resulto ser una buena persona después de todo. Había comenzado mis clases de natación una vez más hace 2 días exactamente. El sensei era muy bueno pero demasiado exigente. Pronto me acostumbraría a mi nueva vida, quiera o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Sasuke's POV)

-¡¿eh?...¡iie!..-grito el dobe de exagerado como siempre al ver como Kakashi-sensei le devolvía su examen con un grande y rojo cero en la esquina izquierda del papel. Sonrei de lado. Habíamos estudiado todo el fin de semana y al parecer se le olvido todo.- Kakashi-sensei, esto debe de estar mal. ¡le falto el 1! tiene que ser un 10! -grito de nuevo pegándole el pedazo de papel en la cara del sensei.

-Naruto, si sigues asi te reprobare todo el semestre...-dijo tranquilamente firmando unos papeles-

-Baka...vámonos antes de que se acabe la comida en la cafetería -dije tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y arrastrándolo afuera del salón.

-¡no es justo! yo si estudie...-dijo molesto Naruto.-

-ya Naruto, déjalo...-le dije para que se callara pero al parecer no me entendió-

-pero no es justo! ya vera ese viejo cascarrabias, le pondré polvo pica pica en su silla..-dijo frotándose ambas manos mirando el salón maliciosamente-

-dobe, ya no eres un niño como para andar haciendo eso -dije molesto por la actitud del dobe-

-ya ya, pero es que...nada...olvídalo -dijo suspirando-

-kyyaa! ¡Sasuke-kun! -camine más rápido haciéndome el sordo- Sasuke-kun no me oíste -dijo Karin enredando sus brazos en mi cuerpo- estas tibiecito-

-Karin aléjate -le dije fríamente y mire a Naruto pidiendo ayuda pero el muy dobe se estaba carcajeando- kuso...tengo cosas que hacer Karin, te veo después -dije soltándome de su agarre un tanto brusco-

-esta bien Sasuke-kun, te veo después -se acerco a mi y me beso la mejilla. Rodeé mis ojos, siempre es lo mismo con ella, la rechazo y sigue buscándome.

-estas tibiecito Sasuke-kun -dice el dobe imitando la voz chillona de Karin colgándose de mi brazo- jajajaja esa Karin nunca cambiara -soltó otra carcajada-

-Usuratonkachi...-murmure molesto-

-¿Qué dijiste teme? -me pregunto molesto. Es fácil irritar a un dobe.-

-olvídalo, dobe -me miro feo pero ni me importo y seguí caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería-

-oi teme, extraño a Sakura-chan -me detuve en seco. Ya habían pasado 5 años de que el chicle se había ido. Sonreí de lado al recordar su apodo. Retome mi caminata dirigiéndome a la caja- ¡la quiero devuelta! -dijo el dobe con cascaditas en los ojos.-

-dobe, nunca cambias -le dije tratando de cambiar el tema. Si, yo también la echaba de menos pero no por eso me pondría a llorar. Me pregunto como será, había crecido la enana, o si, se había olvidado de mi. Agite mi cabeza tratando de quitármela de la cabeza.

Perdí mi comida y el dobe pidió como 4 ordenes de ramen y nos fuimos a sentar en el pasto. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, sabíamos que ese tema casi no lo tocábamos. Asi era mejor. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a casa. El dobe me pidió ayuda con la tarea y le ayude, mas bien, la hice casi toda por el. El dobe se fue después que mis padres llegaron a casa diciendo que tenia una cita con Hinata, quien era su novia desde hace un mes. Mi padre no ceno con nosotros y mi madre tampoco. Estaba solo con Itachi, y eso no me gustaba. Itachi siempre fue el preferido de mi padre, el que algún día tomaría puesto como presidente en la compañía, el que tendría a mis padres orgullosos. Gruñí de rabia y disculpe con el y me subí a mi cuarto tirándome a la cama boca abajo.

-Sakura...-susurre antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Sakura's POV)

-vamos! bracea más rápido, con más fuerza! cierra las palmas! -me grito el sensei irritado y lo hice. Moví mis brazos rápidamente, arriba, hacia atrás, adentro, arriba, hacia atrás y adentro.- ¡Sakura! ¡Cuidado con...-sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos pero no vi nada mas que negro.

-estará bien solo fue un golpe, pero hay que tener cuidado con esto para que no vuelva a suceder -abrí mis ojos pesadamente pero me sentí mareada y los volví a cerrar fuertemente tomándome la cabeza.- no no no, te vas a lastimar Sakura -un momento, yo conozco esa voz. Abrí mis ojos lentamente- santo golpe que te has dado niña, próxima vez tómalo con calma -si, ese es mi querido doctor-

-si no hubiera sido por el sensei no estaría aquí -dije sentándome en la camilla lentamente mirando a mi alrededor y vi a mi madre con Oishi.

-me alegro que este bien milady -me dijo Oishi a un lado de mi. Oishi es mi sirvienta personal, por decirlo así, Ren me la había obsequiado en una ocasión. Tenia cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos grandes y rasgados color verde esmeralda una tez extremadamente blanca.-

-vamos Saku, me diste un buen susto -me dijo mi madre soltando un suspiro- gracias doctor -le dijo caminado hacia la puerta- vamos no se queden nada mas mirando y vamos a la casa que tenemos que hablar de algo, Sakura -trague grueso, solo me llamaba por mi nombre completo cuando se trataba de algo serio.-

-hai -conteste seriamente bajándome de la camilla con ayuda de Oishi-

Salimos del hospital en total silencio lo que me puso más nerviosa. Oishi solo miraba un punto fijo pensativa, así que ella sabia de que se trataba todo esto. Me acerque a ella lentamente y se sonrojo levemente. Me pregunto el por qué.

-tu sabes de que se trata esto -le susurre a su oído

-iie, se equivoca -me dijo un poco nerviosa

-no te he preguntado, así que dime lo que sabes -le ordene fingiendo ser fría

-déjala en paz Sakura -me dijo mi madre mirándome fijamente a los ojos-

-jejeje esta bien madre -dije sonrojada alejándome de Oishi

Llegamos a la mansión y Oishi se fue rápidamente a encerrar a su cuarto son decir nada. Busque a mi madre con la mirada pero no la vi por ninguna parte. Fui a la cocina y no la vi, en su recamara, en el jardín, en la piscina y nada. Solo me quedaba un lugar, el despacho. Subí lentamente las escaleras, camine por el pasillo hasta llegar al final de esta. Una puerta grande tallada en madera fina, perilla de oro blanco y un fino dibujo de un dragón en ella. La verdad me daba miedo entrar ahí, nunca en los 5 años que he vivido aquí he entrado ahí. Giré la perilla lentamente con un poco de miedo y abrí de igual forma la puerta mirando todo a mi alrededor. Libros por doquier al igual que papeles desordenados, papeles tirados en el piso y hasta pegados en la pared. Vi a mi madre sentada detrás del escritorio con los brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente.

-siéntate -me ordeno y así lo hice. Me senté un tanto nerviosa- sabes, han pasado ya 5 años de que nos mudamos aquí, y creo que, por como están unos asuntos aquí con Ren y con ls compañía en Japón, tendrás que irte devuelta a Japón...por el tiempo que sea necesario mientras nosotros arreglamos las cosas aquí -me dijo tranquilamente. Sentí como mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sentí mis mejillas ardiendo y como una leve capa de sudor empezaba a cubrir mi cuello. Al final, regresaría a Japón...con Sasuke-kun.-

-hai...-fue todo lo que salió de mis labios de la emoción- me-me puedo retirar? -pregunté lenta y nerviosamente, mi madre asintió y salí tranquilamente del despacho. Camine por el pasillo y mis pies me dirigieron a mi cuarto donde me tire a mi cama, tome la almohada y grite como loca- kyyyaaaa! volveré a Japón! con Sasuke-kun! y Naruto! -grite emocionada por unos minutos antes de empezar a empacar mis maletas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Sasuke's POV)

-claro que si! No te preocupes ella estará bien aquí -dijo mi madre bajando las escaleras entusiasmada lo cual me sorprendió porque no todos los días andaba así.- claro, el viernes? Si, mandare a Itachi...ok...cuiden ese!...bye! kyyyaaa! -grito abrazándome dejándome sin aire-

-mamá...necesito respirar...-dije como pude y ella me soltó rápidamente-

-jejeje lo siento hijo, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas, dile a alguien que limpie el cuarto de invitados -el cuarto de invitados? Me beso la mejilla y salió casi corriendo.

-¿qué le pasa a mamá? -pregunto Itachi entrando a la cocina-

-¿y a mi que me preguntas? -dije dejando mis plato en el lavamanos- dice mamá que le digas a alguien que limpie el cuarto de invitados, yo voy a salir con Naruto -salí de la cocina dejando a itachi solo.

-teme! por que no me llamaste? estuve esperando todo el día en la plaza y hacia mucho frio! -dijo mirándome enfurecido-

-de qué hablas dobe? Te dije que nos veríamos a las 5...espera...pensaste...-me interrumpió antes de terminar mi oración-

-etto...yo...no te explicaste bien! teme!- me grito avergonzado, yo solo sonreía burlonamente-

-usuratonkachi...-dije pasando por su lado caminado hacia la salida-

-hmp...-se cruzo de brazos y me siguió-

Fuimos a la plaza donde nos encontramos a Karin, por suerte Naruto la mando por una soda y nos largamos de ahí. Anduvimos perdiendo el tiempo caminado, jugando en la arcadia y al final fuimos por algo de cenar. El viernes tendría mi examen de admisión para la universidad y debo decir que estaba mas que preparado. El dobe por otra parte, no creo que lo este. Naruto se fue a su casa y yo a la mía. Cuando llegue no había nadie y me fui directamente a mi cuarto a dormir. Toda la semana paso lenta, los senseis dejándote por montones de tarea, las fans acosándome, Naruto insoportable y hasta mi madre estaba igual. Al fin llego el viernes, todos salieron desde temprano, Itachi se fue a no se donde, mamá fue a arreglarse al salón y papá...bueno, el se la pasa trabajando. El dobe me llamo en la tarde para avisarme de una fiesta y fui. Llegue a casa un poco pasado de copas así que me fui directamente a dormir. Escuche como alguien abría lentamente la puerta de mi cuarto pero no hice caso. Minutos después una bandeja de agua helada callo sobre mi cuerpo ocasionando que tirara las cobijas a un lado. Esto se siente como un deja vu. Mire a la persona quien me tiro el agua molesto pero todo el enojo se me fue de golpe al igual que el aire. Abrí mis ojos como plato sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-Sakura...-susurre aun sin poder creerlo, ella me sonrió tiernamente-

-Hola, Sasuke-kun -me dijo con su tono de voz angelical que tanto me gustaba. Así que, Sakura ha vuelto, eh? Sonreí de lado mirándola de pies a cabeza, esto seria interesante...

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pff! por fin! gracias a dios termine este cap xD lol se me hiso realmente estresante u.ú xD bueno, dejando eso a un lado, GRACIAS! a todas/os por tomarse su tiempo en leer este cap el cual me esforcé muxo para recompensarlos a todos por la gran espera jejeje también hay ke darle las gracias a mi best-tomodachi: Sakura Haruno Uchiha Thompson por subir este cap, porque si no hubiera sido por ella este cap no estaría aquí xDD lol arigatou! tomo! w gracias por los lindos reviews que me dejaron! los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y toda la cosa xD etto...una cosa más: este fic es totalmente mío! no lo he robado de ningún otro lugar así que deja de molestar tu la que me acusaste de plagiad ora ¬¬* ah si! xD asuri: etto...pues como quieras lol me pasas tu msn xD buen ya! gracias una vez mas! me despido!

.

.

.  
Oishi-chan 


End file.
